Angel's heart
by Dark Method
Summary: Elle ère sur la terre depuis des siècles, à la recherche de son salut, de la fin de son immortalité, mais lorsqu'elle va à Forks, elle retrouve une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Edward, lui, apprend que Bella n'est pas celle qu'il croit, et pourtant, cela ne le dérange pas puisqu'il a enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Voudra-t-elle réellement abandonner son immortalité?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas la suite attendu, ils sont encore en cours d'écriture, mais voici un premier Twilight et il y en aura un deuxième bientôt. Ce n'est pas du gore comme vous en avez l'habitude, ni de l'horreur, peut-être un peu de tragédie ou drame, mais vraiment minime. C'est plutôt une histoire guimauve pour les personnes recherchant la romance à plein. Oui, je sais, vous vous dites, si elle commence plusieurs fictions en même temps, elle ne les finira jamais. Et bien non, si je n'ai qu'une seule fiction et que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, il y en a pour un très très long moment, mais s'il y a plusieurs projets, je finis toujours par trouvé de l'inspiration pour une fanfic du lot.^^**

**Enfin.. je me comprends et si une personne trouve que cela ressemble à une fanfiction qui avait déjà été poster, bah, je sais, car je l'avais déjà posté sur un autre compte^^.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Dark Method**

**Je précise que les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, excepté l'OC qui est de ma propre imagination!**

**Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 3-4.**

* * *

Prologue

**POV OC?**

Voilà 500 ans que je suis sur terre. Je vois l'histoire s'écrire, à certains moments, j'en fais partie et à d'autres, je ne suis que la spectatrice. Je marche parmi les hommes. Je les vois naître, grandir, vieillir, puis mourir. Moi je garde toujours cette apparence de jeunesse, celle d'une adolescente de 17 ans. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré des êtres hors des communs, parfois même étranges! Vampires, loup-garou, les quileutes qui sont des modificateurs, des sorcières, des fées, etc. Des êtres qui se cachent du monde humain par peur du rejet, par peur de devenir des proies à chasser, comme ce fut le cas au moment de la chasse aux sorcières 3 siècles plus tôt. Je les comprends de vouloir rester dans l'ombre, de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment contre la noirceur de l'humanité. Les hommes ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est bien connu, alors s'ils voient une créature qu'ils considèrent fantastique, ils deviennent terrifiés et veulent détruire leur peur, la réduire à néant.

Moi, je semble normal, je dors, je mange, je respire, mais ce n'est que facultatif, puisque je pourrais très bien vivre sans tout ça. Mais je le fais, car je veux continuer à avoir l'impression d'être en vie. Malheureusement, je ne suis plus vivante, enfin, pas réellement, la seule chose qui me différencie, c'est qu'aux yeux des autres, j'ai ce que tous rêves, l'immortalité, mais cette immortalité est une malédiction pour moi, car je vois ceux que j'ai aimé mourir et je ne peux rester dans leur vie, puisqu'au fil des ans, ils verraient que je ne vieillis pas. Alors, j'évite de m'attacher aux autres, j'évite d'aimer afin de ne pas souffrir, au lieu de cela, je voyage pour oublier. Au cours de ses années, j'ai fais le tour du monde au moins 5 fois, j'ai tout visité et pourtant, à chaque fois, je découvre de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles connaissances. J'ai appris à jouer du piano, du violon, de la guitare, de la flûte. J'ai été à l'université si souvent, que je suis aujourd'hui détentrice d'un diplôme niveau doctorat en littérature, en anthropologie, en archéologie, en musique et en médecine.

C'est lors de l'une de mes visites en Amérique, que j'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a tant impressionnée par son altruisme et son grand cœur que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai fait médecine. Carlisle Cullen. Un vampire vieux de 200 ans. Au lieu de se nourrir, comme ses congénères, d'humains, il a préféré se nourrir de sang d'animaux et devenir médecin afin d'aider et soigner les autres. Cela prend un self-control extraordinaire pour un vampire de résister au sang humain, alors en plus d'être docteur où les blessures sont fréquentes et où le sang est toujours présent. Il était un être extraordinaire et il était devenu pour moi un exemple à suivre, une sorte de mentor. J'ai beaucoup appris en sa compagnie, même si je ne lui aie jamais révélé ma véritable nature. J'avais peur, peur qu'il découvre l'impureté qui m'habitait. Peur qu'il connaisse la raison de mon état aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux, car il était le premier homme à qui je faisais sincèrement confiance. Il a toujours cru que je n'étais qu'une humaine qui avait découvert son secret et qui avait envie d'apprendre.

Malheureusement, un événement nous sépara. Lorsque la grippe espagnole frappa durement au début 1900 je crois, en faite, je ne me rappelle pas exactement de l'année, mais cela provoqua de nombreuses morts qui me marqueront à jamais. Carlisle ne voulait pas que je l'assiste, par peur que je n'attrape la maladie et n'en meurt à mon tour. Nous avions développé une sorte de relation père-fille au courant des deux années qui ont suivit notre rencontre et cela me toucha énormément qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, à ce moment là, j'ai su qu'il ne me rejetterait pas, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de dégoût dans ses yeux, car il n'était pas comme ça, il était la bonté même et il m'aimait comme sa propre fille. J'ai voulu tout lui avouer, mon secret, ce que j'étais réellement, que jamais je ne tomberais malade, puisque j'étais condamnée à une immortalité que je ne voulais pas. Je n'en aie jamais eu le temps. Il perdait patient après patient, incapable de les sauver, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour le faire. Puis, il eut une femme et son fils âgé de 17 ans à prendre soin. Je ne sais comment elle l'a deviné, mais elle l'a supplié de sauver son fils, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. La femme mourut et il transforma le jeune homme en vampire. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons été séparés. Carlisle sembla penser que pour ma sécurité, il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi, avec le nouveau-né à en devenir. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu et je ne me suis plus jamais attachée à nouveau.

Il y a 500 ans, j'ai vu ma vie changer à jamais. Il y a 500 ans, je suis morte par la main de la personne que je croyais être un ami. Il y a 500 ans, je suis devenue un ange terrestre, condamnée à errer sur la terre des humains afin d'apporter la lumière dans les ténèbres.

**Fin POV**

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était décidée du nouvel endroit où elle voulait s'établir, du moins, pour les dix prochaines années, puisqu'ensuite, elle devrait partir à nouveau pour un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle vie. Sortant de ses pensées, elle regarda sa montre, attendant impatiemment son vol.

«Les passagers du vol en direction de Washington sont priés de se rendre à la salle d'embarquement, merci.» dit une voix dans l'interphone de l'aéroport.

«Enfin. Forks, me voilà.» murmura la jeune femme en se levant pour se diriger vers le début de sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Cela vous surprend? Déjà un nouveau chapitre? Et bien oui! Quand je vous disais que j'étais dans un boost d'écriture, je ne mentais pas!^^**

**Donc voilà la suite, laissez vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapter 1

Le temps était pluvieux à Forks. Cela n'était en rien inhabituel, puisqu'il faisait toujours cette température, le soleil semblait fuir cette ville comme la peste. Maylin regarda le ciel nuageux d'un air las. Combien de fois avait-elle recommencé les cours au lycée? De si nombreuses fois qu'elle ne comptait plus. Le lycée de Forks semblait vieux et oublié. Les classes étaient divisés dans plusieurs bâtiments non-connectés entre elles, de ce fait, on devait sortir à l'extérieur, peu importe la température, pour aller au cours suivant. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers le parking. Un nombre incalculable de voitures vieilles d'au moins une décennie s'y trouvait. La seule, qui semblait aussi récente que la sienne, était une Volvo gris argenté. Maylin regarda sa voiture neuve, son petit bijou, une Ford fiesta noire, avec siège en cuir noir, manuelle, allant jusqu'à 300 km/h. Tous les élèves l'observaient, avec un tel engin, il était normal de ne pas passer inaperçu.

Scrutant quelques pensées d'élèves, elle su où était le bâtiment d'administration, là où elle irait récupérer son horaire. Elle jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans noir moulant, des bottes de cuirs, un débardeur blanc lui aussi moulant, une veste de cuir marron foncé, les manches relevés au niveau des coudes, une montre en argent et autour de son cou, une chaîne fine en argent avec une croix fait du même métal. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds foncés libres et elle ne portait qu'un peu de mascara qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pairs. Arrivé à la porte, elle entra et atteignit le bureau de la secrétaire.

«Excusez-moi, je suis Maylin Frost, la nouvelle élève.» dit Maylin d'une voix douce, alors que la secrétaire leva les yeux, l'observa un moment et lui sourit.

«Oui, bien sûre! Bienvenue dans notre établissement mademoiselle Frost. Voici votre horaire de cours, ainsi qu'une feuille que vous devrez faire signer à tous vos professeurs et me la remettre à la fin de la journée. Je vous donne aussi une carte de l'école afin que vous puissiez vous repérer. Si vous avez de la difficulté à trouver votre classe, n'hésitez pas à demander à un élève, je suis certaine que cela leur fera grand plaisir.» dit la vieille femme en tendant les papiers à Maylin.

«Merci beaucoup, j'arriverai sûrement à me débrouiller. Bonne journée» dit la jeune femme en prenant les feuilles et en quittant rapidement les lieux.

Elle regarda son planning et remarqua qu'elle avait littérature dans le bâtiment 3. Regardant la carte, elle repéra rapidement où était située sa classe. Aucun élève n'était encore arrivé, elle en profita donc pour s'installer au fond de la classe. Finalement, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Une en particulier attira son attention. Peau très pâle, yeux ambrés, les cheveux courts et noirs, petite. Un vampire. De plus, elle semblait végétarienne vu la couleur de ses yeux. Celle-ci s'installa à côté du bureau de Maylin et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

«Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi?» demanda celle-ci.

*Cullen? Comme dans Carlisle Cullen?* pensa Maylin alors que des vieux souvenirs qu'elle avait refoulé refirent surface.

«Euh, Maylin Frost, heureuse de te connaître!» dit l'ange en lui faisant un grand sourire et en lui serrant la main.

Le vampire sembla au bord du bonheur, comme si on venait de lui offrir un cadeau le matin de noël. Le professeur arriva finalement. Le silence devint lourd dans la classe. L'enseignant regarda ses feuilles, puis leva les yeux, regardant Maylin comme si elle était un nouveau jouet, ce qui déplu fortement à celle-ci.

«Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer le cours, nous avons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Mademoiselle Frost, si vous voulez bien venir en avant et vous présenter.» dit le professeur d'un air enjoué. Maylin se leva à contre cœur et alla au-devant de la classe.

«Je m'appelle Maylin Frost, je viens de Dublin et j'espère m'intégrer dans cette nouvelle école.» dit celle-ci en commençant à se diriger vers sa place lorsque le professeur l'en empêcha.

«Dites-nous en un peu plus sur vous, afin que nous puissions mieux vous connaître.» exigea le professeur. Alice semblait furieuse contre cet enseignant qui mettait mal à l'aise la nouvelle arrivante.

«Non sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur, ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, mais si vous tenez absolument à connaître d'autres détails, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans, je suis orpheline depuis et je me suis émancipée l'année dernière pour pouvoir vivre seule.» termina Maylin d'une voix froide, puis elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, laissant l'enseignant bouche-bée.

Maylin soupira alors que le cours commença finalement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler qu'elle était seule au monde et cela la rendit d'humeur triste et morose. Alice la regardait de biais. Elle avait eu une vision avant les cours, qu'elle rencontrerait celle qui serait sa meilleure amie, une véritable sœur. Elle avait cru que ce serait Bella, mais non, c'était la nouvelle qui avait fait partie de sa vision. La voir ainsi triste lui brisa le cœur et elle savait mieux que personne comment on pouvait se sentir lorsque l'on était seule, sans personne. Elle se jura alors de faire tout ce qui lui était possible pour la faire sourire à nouveau. Maylin était la seule personne à lui avoir jamais parlé sans l'ignorer comme l'avait fait les autres à leur arrivé. M. Robbins annonça qu'il y aurait un travail d'équipe à faire sur un auteur du 17ième siècle. Alice proposa à Maylin de se mettre ensemble, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, puisque la jeune Cullen avait l'habitude de toujours travailler seule. Maylin accepta avec plaisir et elle proposa de faire leur travail sur Jean Racine. Alice lui demanda pourquoi lui en particulier et Maylin lui expliqua qu'elle aimait ses œuvres et que s'était un auteur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avait omis de dire qu'elle l'avait connu personnellement, évidemment. Le cours se termina et elles se promirent de se retrouver plus tard pour faire leur travail.

La journée passa lentement et bientôt se fut l'heure du déjeuner. Maylin entra dans la cafétéria qui était bondé de monde. Il y avait une longue file d'attente en vu du repas du jour. Elle porta son regard vers le bar à salade et se dit que s'était toujours mieux que la nourriture transformée et grasse de la cantine. Elle s'y dirigea et y croisa une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun terne, avec des yeux chocolats aussi terne. Elle intercepta accidentellement la pensée de celle-ci et y découvrit une chose qu'elle aurait préférer ignorer. C'était la fameuse Bella Swan dont tout le monde parlait et à en juger par ses pensées, elle connaissait les Cullen, même, elle avait prévu de devenir vampire avec leur aide pour ensuite faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle ne comptait pas rester végétarienne et encore moins rester mariée à l'ainé de Carlisle, un certain Edward qui lui semblait familier. Maylin était sous le choc, en plus, cette petite garce osait tromper son fiancé avec un quileute qui était dingue d'elle, mais dont elle ne voulait que le corps comme jouet sexuel. Cette pensée la mit terriblement en colère. Elle avait envie d'étrangler cette petite sotte, mais elle ne pouvait pas, à cause de sa condition, se n'était pas une raison exceptionnelle.

*Stupides règles*pensa fortement Maylin en remplissant son plateau de fruits et de légumes frais.

«Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle n'est-ce pas? Je me nomme Bella Swan, ravie de te rencontrer, moi aussi j'ai été nouvelle ici, alors je sais ce que sais…» débuta la jeune femme.

«Écoute-moi bien petite idiote, ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussis à berner les Cullen que se sera aussi mon cas. Alors je te préviens, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, fuis-moi comme la peste et on s'entendra bien, c'est claire? Oui? Parfait!» siffla Maylin avant de prendre la direction d'une table isolée.

Leur conversation ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des Cullen. Rosalie aimait déjà la nouvelle, alors qu'Emmett était sceptique, Jasper était surpris, Alice, elle, commençait à se poser des questions et finalement Edward, qui était sous le choc, se demandait pourquoi la nouvelle avait réagis ainsi, savait-elle quelque chose sur Bella qu'eux ignoraient? Les doutes qu'il avait réussit à faire taire jusqu'à présent refirent surface à ce moment-là. Il devait absolument parler à cette fille. Ses deux sœurs l'appréciaient déjà grandement, ce qui était étonnant, surtout pour Rosalie qui détestait pourtant les humains. Son attention était tellement obnubilée par Maylin, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Bella s'était assis près de lui.

«Ça va Edward?» demanda celle-ci.

«Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.» répondit le vampire qui ne pouvait quitter la nouvelle des yeux.

«Parfait, tu as vu comment la nouvelle m'a parlé? Comme si elle se croyait tout permis celle-là!» s'exclama Bella assez fort pour que tous entendent et se posent des questions sur l'échange qui s'était passé entre elle et la petite gourde de nouvelle.

«Effectivement, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, je l'aime bien moi, la nouvelle!» dit Rosalie en souriant d'un air suffisant, signifiant à Bella qu'elle ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Bella se renfrogna, se jurant de faire payer à cette garce cet affront. L'heure des cours arriva rapidement et Maylin se dirigea vers le cours suivant, qui était histoire. Oh combien elle allait s'ennuyer. Elle avait vécu l'histoire depuis un long moment déjà, elle n'avait aucune envie de le réviser, surtout qu'il y aurait des erreurs à coup sûre. À nouveau, elle s'installa au fond, ne voulant pas être déranger, ce que les autres comprirent rapidement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré s'installa à côté d'elle, elle tourna la tête un instant et remarqua que c'était le vampire qui l'a regardait durant le déjeuner. Il lui était étrangement familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

«Tu dois être Maylin Frost, Alice m'a parlé de toi au repas, je me nomme Edward Cullen, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dis, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré auparavant?» dit Edward qui semblait avoir déjà vu la jeune fille, dans un souvenir qui était pourtant effacé.

*Edward…Edward…Mon Dieu! Edward Masen! Le jeune homme que Carlisle a sauvé durant la grippe espagnole. Il y a si longtemps…* pensa Maylin qui ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune vampire, qui suivait le cours de ses pensées, fut sous le choc.

«Tu…tu connais Carlisle?! Et tu sais qui j'ai été avant d'être transformé? Comment cela ce peut-il? Tu n'es pas comme nous…» murmura Edward abasourdi.

«C'est une longue histoire Edward, mais en résumé, oui je suis encore vivante, oui je connais Carlisle et oui je t'ai connu avant ta transformation et j'ai assisté au moment où Carlisle te mordait. Malheureusement, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler» dit Maylin à voix basse.

«Tu sais quelque chose sur Bella, n'est-ce pas? Et je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre, pas vrai?» demanda Edward d'une voix faible.

«Malheureusement, oui je sais quelque chose et…je suis désolée, mais…oui, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, mais parfois, la vérité fait mal, tu sais, es-tu sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité Edward?» demanda l'ange en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«Oui, je ne veux plus de mensonges. Si elle me ment, je veux le savoir.» répondit le vampire sûr de lui.

«D'accord, on se verra après les cours, de toute façon, maintenant que tu sais une partie de mon secret, je n'aurai d'autres choix que de rencontrer entièrement ta famille, puisqu'ils doivent être mit au courant du fait que je connais votre secret, cela exclus Swan bien sûre.» dit la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention vers le cours.

«Oui, bien sûre.» dit Edward, encore sous le choc et il reporta son attention au cours.

**POV Edward**

Elle était là lorsque Carlisle m'a prit sous son aile. Si elle a vécu si longtemps, pourquoi il ne l'a pas gardé auprès de lui? Et comment a-t-elle pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans être un vampire? Tant de questions. Et Bella? Que penser… aies-je vraiment envi de savoir? Oui. Je ne veux plus de mensonges, cela fait un moment que j'ai des doutes. Jasper la sent frustrée à chaque fois que j'évite de parler de sa transformation. Je me tourne vers Maylin, elle est si belle. Contrairement à Bella, je n'ai pas envi de boire son sang, non, mon instinct me dit plutôt de la protégée, qu'elle est un trésor. Carlisle m'a toujours dit que la chanteuse d'un vampire n'était pas l'âme sœur de celui-ci, mais plutôt un sang vibrant qui nous appelle et qui mets nos plus bas instincts vampiriques en éveil. Qui est-elle? Qui est réellement Maylin Frost?

**Fin POV **

Si Maylin avait été normal, elle se serait endormie en plein cours, tellement celui-ci était ennuyant. Pour passer le temps, elle pensait à ses futures retrouvailles avec celui-ci qui avait été un père pour elle. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il la verrait? Il se poserait sûrement la question du comment elle avait survécu toutes ses années. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Elle porta son regard vers l'horloge et il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté simplement pour l'emmerder. Elle sentait Edward l'observer alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle ne se laissa pas tenter à lire ses pensées, il avait sa vie privée quand même. Finalement, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours et le début du suivant. Elle se leva en rangeant ses affaires.

«Tu as quel cours ensuite?» demanda le vampire.

«Attends que je regarde…ah oui… j'ai un cours d'éducation physique. La joie.» soupira la jeune fille en remettant son horaire dans son sac.

«Pas de chance, vu notre condition, tu te doutes que nous n'avons pas ce cours. Je dois ramener Bella chez elle, mais ensuite, on pourrait prévoir une rencontre chez moi.» poursuivit Edward.

«Je dois travailler avec Alice à la fin des cours, à propos de notre travail en littérature, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire pour la rencontre et elle me montrera le chemin jusqu'à votre maison.» répondit Maylin en lui souriant.

«Aller, je dois filer, le cours va bientôt commencer.» termina celle-ci en le saluant de la main, puis elle quitta la classe rapidement pour se diriger vers le cours infernal.

Edward souriait niaisement sans savoir pourquoi. Il en avait même oublié de respirer. Ce fut Jasper qui le sortit de ses pensées et qui l'entraîna vers la sortie. Comme promis, il toucha un mot à Alice, qui était devenue joyeuse de savoir que Maylin connaissait leur secret et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se cacher d'elle. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper partirent de leur côté, tandis qu'Edward, comme à son habitude, embarqua avec Bella, mais pour une fois, il ne l'emmena pas vers sa maison, mais plutôt vers celle de Bella.

«Edward, pourquoi prends-tu le chemin de ma maison? Nous n'allons pas chez toi?» demanda innocemment Swan.

«En faite, non Bella, nous allons aller chasser en famille et il n'y aura personne jusqu'à dimanche. Étant vendredi, nous allons en profiter ce week-end.» répondit Edward sans même la regarder. Il croyait qu'elle allait être en colère, mais non, ce qui le surprit grandement.

«D'accord, j'en profiterais pour voir Angela et aller à la Push pour voir Jacob.» dit la jeune fille qui se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était en rien dans ses habitudes.

Edward serra un peu plus le volant, le cœur remplit de colère. Arrivé à la maison des Swan, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci et la laissa partir. Elle ne regarda même pas en arrière pour le saluer. Le vampire ne savait pas comment réagir à ce changement soudain chez sa fiancée. Fiancée était-il réellement le mot juste? Il redémarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison. La soirée allait être…intéressante.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward arriva à la villa, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Rosalie qui le sortie de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle lui posa une question.

«Quel secret crois-tu que Swan nous cache? Ce n'est pas pour rien si Maylin a dit cela.» demanda Rosalie les bras croisés.

«Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Et puis… Tu l'appelles par son prénom?! Toi qui n'aime pas les humains, surtout ceux qui sont trop près de nous et qui pourrait nous mettre en danger en connaissant notre secret.» répondit Edward, trouvant étrange le comportement de sa sœur.

«Et bien, premièrement, à cause de la façon dont elle a répondu à ta délurée de fiancée que je déteste et puis, je sens qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Quand je regarde ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y voir une infinie sagesse, mais aussi un lourd passé que personne ne devrait avoir vécu pour son âge. En plus, il y a toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard.» dit doucement la vampire blonde avec un regard absent.

Edward secoua la tête, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait fait installer expressément pour Bella. Il regarda le plafond, se posant mille et une questions. Que cachait-elle? Maylin avait semblé si en colère contre elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de la rencontrer. Peut-être de par sa condition dont il ne savait rien, elle possédait d'autres dons qui l'aidaient à voir au travers des gens, au travers de leur âme. Ce qu'elle semblait avoir découvert devait être terrible. Puis son esprit se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Tout en elle respirait l'humanité, mais son immortalité annonçait tout le contraire. Comment allait réagir Carlisle en apprenant qu'elle était encore en vie? Quel lien les unissait-il? Il entendit le moteur de la Mercedes et il sut que la vérité allait bientôt être révélée. Il se leva et descendit accueillir le patriarche de la famille.

«Bonsoir Carlisle» dit Edward en arrivant en bas de l'escalier.

«Edward, où est Alice?» demande le père en voyant que tous étaient là sauf elle.

«Elle avait un travail d'équipe à faire avec sa coéquipière. Elle ne va pas tarder, d'ailleurs, nous allons avoir de la visite ce soir» dit Edward, se demandant s'il devait tout lui dire tout de suite ou attendre l'arrivé de Maylin.

«Bella vient ce soir?»S'exclama Carlisle en regardant son fils ainé qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

«Non, elle ne viendra pas ce soir, ni du week-end. En faite, cette personne m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait depuis longtemps, mais que vous aviez perdu contact.» répondit le jeune vampire, alors que les méninges de Carlisle se faisait aller, cherchant quelle personne il connaissait et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et surtout, qui ne connaissait pas ses enfants et sa femme.

Alors qu'il allait demander le nom de la personne. Il entendit la voiture d'Alice arriver. Il se retourna vers la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, une fragrance qu'il ne croyait plus jamais sentir parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Et là, apparut derrière Alice un fantôme de son passé.

«Maylin…» murmura Carlisle sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les autres s'étonnèrent de la réaction de celui-ci et se tournèrent vers l'invité.

«Bonsoir Carlisle» dit Maylin d'une voix douce.

**POV Maylin**

Je me sentais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir. Alice n'avait pas cessé de me poser des questions à propos de mon passé avec Carlisle et je lui avais dis qu'elle saurait en même temps que sa famille. Cela avait été dures pour toutes les deux de travailler sur notre projet et nous avions finis par abandonner, et étions partis faire du shopping à Port Angeles en attendant la rencontre. Comment celui que j'avais considéré comme un père allait réagir à ma réapparition? Est-ce que je fais le bon choix en voulant qu'il sache que je suis toujours en vie? Bien vite, Alice me changea les idées du mieux qu'elle pu. Arrivé finalement à la villa après deux heures de shopping, je pris une grande respiration et suivit Alice jusqu'à la demeure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ressentis toutes les émotions, mais sur celles de Carlisle, confusion, doute, choc, incompréhension et une pointe de bonheur.

«Maylin…» avait dit Carlisle, les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf.

«Bonjour Carlisle» dis-je le regard fuyant. J'avais peur de la suite, d'être rejetée à nouveau.

«Mais…comment? Tu n'as pas été transformé, j'entends ton cœur battre, je sens ton sang circuler dans son corps…et tu es là, en vie, après presque cent ans… Comment?» bafouilla Carlisle qui fut rejoint par Esmé qui le serra contre elle.

«Je sais que cela doit faire un choc, mais… je vous propose de tout vous raconter en nous installant au salon si cela ne vous dérange pas.» dit-je en tentant de rester maîtresse de mon corps. Ils passèrent au salon, prenant tous place et je les suivis en prenant place dans un fauteuil isolé.

«Bon et bien… par quoi voulez-vous que je commence?» demandais-je.

«Et bien par ton histoire et surtout, ce que tu es» dit Carlisle en me regardant cette fois avec de la curiosité dans les yeux.

«Ok. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je t'ai dis la vérité lorsque je t'ai dis que mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'étais fille unique et je n'avais plus personne. Des fermiers m'ont prit sous leur aile et m'ont élevés comme leur propre enfant et je leur en serai toujours reconnaissante. J'ai grandit dans l'amour, même si je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'avais un seul ami. Pierre. Nous étions très proches, mais lorsque nous fûmes adolescent, je n'ai pas remarqué que son regard sur moi avait changé. Il devenait plus collant, trop présent. Il me complimentait tout le temps sur mon apparence. Et puis, un soir, il nous a isolés dans la grange de mes parents adoptifs. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre après moi, que mon corps était une tentation qu'il comptait bien assouvir ce soir-là. Je me suis débattue, j'ai tout fais pour m'enfuir, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée…» dis-je alors que ma voix se brisa de douleur.

**Fin POV**

Tous regardaient la jeune fille devant eux, mais ce fut surtout Rosalie qui l'observait le plus. Elle vit dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle connaissait que trop bien et cela lui fit mal. Elle tremblait de rage. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot, la laissant poursuivre son récit jusqu'au bout.

«Il m'a violé cette nuit-là, mais il m'a aussi tué. » murmura la jeune fille, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues à cause de ses souvenirs douloureux. Rosalie se plaça rapidement à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras, étant la seule à comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Les hommes grognèrent de colère et les filles pleuraient sans larme en silence.

«J'étais censée mourir, mais le ciel en a décidé autrement semblerait-il, car je me suis réveillée au matin, toujours en vie, mais différente. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais devenue. J'ai fuis le village où j'étais, ne me retournant pas. La forêt semblait être mon seul refuge. Soudainement, au milieu de la clairière, un ange est apparut, et il m'a dit que ma douleur et ma mort tragique avaient touché les anges au point qu'ils avaient fait de moi un ange terrestre pour que je puisse apporter la lumière à ceux qui seraient dans l'obscurité. Et tout ça, c'est passé il y a 500 ans.» finit-elle. Tous ressentaient la douleur de son histoire, Jasper encore plus. Tous se demandaient comme une jeune fille aussi pure et gentille avait pu vivre l'enfer.

Carlisle était le plus affecté de tous. Il l'avait connu et avec vécu avec elle pendant plus de deux ans. Il l'avait considéré comme sa fille et il avait toujours voulu la protégée. Jamais il n'avait su qu'elle avait tant souffert et vécu d'aussi atroces douleurs. Cela lui faisait mal. Il avait envi d'hurler, de pleurer, de massacrer quelque chose. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à sa fille et pour lui s'était inacceptable. Il regrettait presque que le petit connard soit déjà mort. Voyant Rosalie près de Maylin, il sut que personne n'était plus apte à l'aider à passer au travers qu'elle.

«Merci Rosalie… Enfin, les années, puis les siècles ont passés, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre Carlisle. Je ne savais pas comment te dire ce que j'étais et j'avais tellement honte de moi, de mon corps, que j'avais peur de voir du dégoût dans ton regard. Ce n'est que plus tard, que je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas ainsi et au moment où j'ai voulu tout t'avouer, la grippe espagnole est arrivée.» dit-elle en prenant une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'Esmé lui avait apporte entre temps.

«Et c'est là que tu as rencontré Edward!» dit Alice qui avait comprit pourquoi elle connaissait aussi un peu Edward. Celui-ci hocha positivement de la tête. Il avait toujours les bras croisés, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un est pu faire du mal à Maylin.

«Oui. Je t'ai vu le mordre, mais ensuite tu as disparu avec lui. Je me suis dis que tu avais fais cela pour ma sécurité, ce qui était justement écrit dans la lettre que tu m'as laissé Carlisle. Malheureusement, après cela, je ne me suis plus jamais attachée à personne. Je ne voulais plus souffrir de l'abandon volontaire ou non. Et finalement je suis arrivée, ne me doutant pas un seul instant que je te recroiserais. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout.» termina celle-ci. Maylin ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. Carlisle se leva, s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui.

«Ma fille est enfin de retour à la maison» dit simplement Carlisle ému d'avoir retrouvé sa fille chérie. Esmé s'approcha des deux et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Maylin en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fille dans la famille. Le moment de quiétude se brisa lorsqu'Emmett posa LA question.

«Au faite, pourquoi tu as dis à Bella que tu ne te ferais pas borner comme elle nous bernait? Tu avais l'air tellement en colère.» demanda Emmett, ce qui intéressera effectivement tout le monde. Maylin se tortilla sur place, car elle savait que cela ferait souffrir la famille.

«J'ai un don pour lire les pensées, mais un peu plus puissant qu'Edward et quand j'ai croisé Swan, j'ai pu lire ses pensées et… Je suis tellement désolée Edward, mais… Elle pensait à combien elle avait hâte de devenir vampire pour être éternellement jeune et belle. Qu'elle n'allait pas devenir végétarienne, mais bien se nourrir de sang humain et le pire, c'est que…» commença Maylin, incertaine si elle devait poursuivre.

«Le pire quoi?» demanda Edward. Maylin prit une grande inspiration.

«Elle couche avec le quileute Jacob. Elle l'utilise comme jouet sexuel jusqu'à ce que toi et elle vous vous unissiez et que tu fasses d'elle une vampire.» termina l'ange. Elle avait lâché la bombe.

Ils étaient tous furieux de s'être fait berner par une humaine qui n'en avait que faire d'eux, une humaine pour qui ils s'étaient tous mit en danger. Rosalie se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Carlisle et Esmé étaient à la fois déçu et aussi en colère, car ils l'avaient traité comme leur propre fille. Emmett lui, ne faisait que penser à quel point son épouse avait eu raison et qu'ils s'étaient tous laissés manipulés. Alice quant à elle, elle lui en voulait, elle la croyait son amie et lui faisait confiance, mais jamais Bella n'avait été sincère et réellement son amie. Jasper était surtout en colère du danger important qu'elle représentait pour sa famille à présent. Edward, lui, aurait pu être celui qui aurait été le plus furieux de tous, elle lui avait mentit, elle l'avait trompé et elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Pourtant, il se sentait terriblement soulagé, car il ne l'épouserait pas et il n'aurait plus à la côtoyer. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un long moment que Bella ne l'intéressait plus, encore plus depuis l'arrivé de Maylin. Il regarda d'ailleurs vers elle. Elle se tenait dans un coin, semblant vouloir disparaître de la surface de la terre, la tête baissée, trouvant soudainement les lacets de ses chaussures très intéressants.

Edward s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant de lui avoir dit la vérité sur Swan et qu'il était plutôt soulagé qu'en colère. À ce moment, Maylin et lui ressentir à la fois un frisson puissant les traverser, mais aussi un bien-être qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais ressentit auparavant. Gênés, ils se séparèrent rapidement, détournant le regard de l'autre comme si de rien était. Les autres se tournèrent vers Edward, surpris par sa réaction, alors qu'il s'était battu pour elle par amour.

«Écoutez, je ne vous en avais pas parlé avant, car je pensais que c'était le mariage qui m'effrayait comme tout homme dont le mariage approche. Je doutais de mes sentiments envers Bella. Elle avait changé, devenant un pu plus comme Jessica Stanley. Plus superficielle, plus sarcastique aussi. Enfin bref, je n'aimais pas ses changements et je ne savais pas quel était la cause de ses changements. Maylin vient de m'en apporter les réponses. Sachant l'imminence de sa transformation, celle qu'elle est réellement a commencé à refaire surface.» dit Edward pour rassurer sa famille sur sa santé mental.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Elle connaît notre secret!» dit Rosalie au bord de l'hystérie.

«Je peux peut-être vous aider. Étant un ange, j'ai quelques pouvoirs. Je pourrais modifier la mémoire de Bella, effaçant le souvenir de votre condition vampirique, en faite de tout ce que vous avez vécu avec elle et lui donner l'idée de retourner vivre chez sa mère. Qu'en dites-vous?» dit Maylin d'une petite voix timide.

«C'est une excellente idée May et je peux voir que cela va marcher.» dit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Elle lui avait donné un surnom et cela donna l'impression à Maylin qu'elle faisait un peu partie de cette famille.

Maylin et les Cullen avait donc prévu de changer la mémoire de Bella durant le week-end pour que le dimanche, celle-ci soit définitivement partie de Forks, mais aussi de leur vie. Maylin discuta longuement avec Rosalie. Elles étaient liées par la douleur de ce qu'elles avaient vécus. Maylin n'avait jamais réellement surmonté cette épreuve et Rosalie se jura de tout faire pour l'aider. Puis vint ensuite le tour de Carlisle qui voulu rattraper le temps perdu et savoir ce qu'elle avait fait durant les dernières années. Elle lui parla de toutes les créatures qu'elle avait rencontrées, les pays qu'elle avait revisités, le doctorat en médecine qu'elle avait obtenu 7 ans auparavant. Esmé de son côté s'afféra à lui préparer à manger, heureuse d'avoir une personne pour qui cuisiner. Emmett et Jasper étaient entrain de jouer avec la console X-box 360. Rosalie et Alice, de leur côté, préparaient déjà une virée shopping à laquelle, elles emmèneraient Maylin avec elles à coup sûre. Edward, lui, se tenait en retrait et ne lâchait pas Maylin des yeux. Il se sentait attiré vers elle. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de la protéger, prendre soin d'elle et de l'aimer. Était-ce cela que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on rencontrait son âme sœur?


End file.
